Impressions
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Katie and Travis both have their own personal struggles and problems in life. One is a workaholic who never took time to sniff the roses while another lives on the bottle. When both take a break from their havoc lives, the pair meet at a bar both yearning for a solution to life. Impressions. COMPLETE.


**Title: **Impressions

**Summary: **Katie and Travis both have their own personal struggles and problems in life. One is a workaholic who never took time to sniff the roses while another lives on the bottle. When both take a break from their havoc lives, the pair meet at a bar both yearning for a solution to life. **Impressions.**

**Pairing: **Tratie [Travis x Katie]

**Rating: **Rated T/M- M for swearing, slight gang mentions as well as dark themed subjects. Oh I think innuendos and violence (not just fist, keep that in mind since I'm not going full detail on that). Oh, I think forced sexual acts, not in great detail since I'm awkward and yeah…It's all in the sensation and the mood of this story that causes me to write like this, y'know.

**Warning: **Contains swearing, drinking, depression ~maybe and dark-themed, ~maybe. Excuse any possible typos, grammar mistakes as well as spelling.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson & the Olympians = not mine, as well as Brightest Green is owned by Anarbor. Okay, this story, yeah, it's **DEFINETELY OOC**. It's for the sake of the plot, yeah? It stands as a one-shot, nothing more, nothing less, although, I'm up for persuading and such.

**Song: **Based on the song **Brightest Green by Anarbor **~I'm not sure if you heard/listen or like this song, but I love it, so suck it.

**Author's Note: **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIG SIS! **_Ah~so I wrote this one-shot for your birthday, technically counts as a birthday present, haha. I hope you like this, I'm not sure if this is your type of story. It's kind of dark and stuff, ish, but whatever. Anyway, thank you so much for everything, really. You helped me with story ideas and actual life situations. I can't thank you enough, honestly. You are an amazing and fantabulous person** [understatement] **to say the least and I hope you enjoy this. You're a magnificent writer as well as hilarious, though smartass person. That's right, drowning you with compliments, once in infinity, got that? Happy Birthday, may all your wishes come true and I hope you have an amazing day. I hope your day is fantastical and fabulous and shit:) Happy Birthday and looooooove you, Big sis.

I recommend listening to Brightest Green by Anarbor while reading this.

* * *

"_**My hearts giving into my eyes. Now it's too late, I'm burn, burn, burning, yeah. My hearts giving into my eyes.**_

_**Katie**_

Katie groaned in frustration as she heaved a deep sigh. She rubbed her temple, a look of defeat dancing on her face. Her fingers quickly clattered upon the keyboard, letting words flourish upon the screen. She nibbled her bottom lip, drowning herself in her work as she gave the computer screen an intensified look.

After taking a pause, Katie swiveled her chair to the side and reached her hand out and grabbed a folder containing the contents her piece must posses.

Katie was a journalist, both working two shifts as a writer and an editor. She wasn't given the two tasks on force, but rather by choice. Yes, she chose to juggle these two careers of hers. At the same time writing a piece on a fire that abruptly broke down at Fifth Avenue, another tab was awaiting on a piece about a murder to be edited. Katie's eagerness to make each piece of hers perfected and taking the time didn't really help her case of leaving the office. Much less, the other nine pieces she has due by the end of the week quickly consumed most of her time and head butted all her free time out of her platter.

"Ah," Katie breathed, and squinted her eyes as the brightness of the screen was finally getting to her.

She felt her legs go numb from being in the same position for several hours.

'…_The fire intensified as it roared towards many passengers petrified at the sight._

_A once peaceful yet rainy day completely unmasked itself to_

_a day full of terror and fright._

_The loud and havoc Fifth Avenue street's hectic and loud cars_

_flooding the road was replaced with quietness and tension in the abandoned and ruined avenue. The Fifth Avenue Fire took many innocent lives all_

_because of the brewing storm that took place.'_

Katie's fingers floated from the keyboard, her head bursting with a sudden pain. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fist at the sudden pain that flooded her head. Her blood boiled inside her as if a jackhammer was pressing against her skull. Her heart quickens its speed with sweaty palms to match. Katie sucked in a breath through her gritted teeth as she shook from the pain. She tried to hold in the tears perched on her eyelids from the excruciating headache.

Instantly, but with shaky hands, she grabbed her purse and scoured for headache pill. The pills instruction strictly stated to only take 2 pills. Automatically, a flood of ache pounced on her head as she winced. Katie looked at her palms where two pills perched. Hesitantly, she placed two more pills. Like the domino effect, Katie winced once again, which totaled five pills on her hand. She quizzically eyed the pills in her hands, noting how it's five rather than the limit of two.

"The pain…it hurts…" She sucked in a breath and groaned.

She gingerly brought in her hand to meet her lips and popped the pills inside her mouth. She grabbed the water bottle sitting beside the mouse and chugged on it, letting the pills roll down her throat. Katie gulped and sighed as she pressed her eye lids close. Katie knew the consequences of overdosing on her medication, but it wouldn't hurt. Heck, it was prescribed to her, it's not like its drugs or anything. It's meant to make you feel better, and of course more pills meant you feel better more. Though, constantly following by this logic, Katie has doubts. She has overdosed on her medications a good fistful of times. It was often a bliss moment for her, sometimes filled with queries at the anxiety of what would happen next but all in all, the word to describe it is refreshing. Despite her rebellion act, she does have her limits of passing her pills. It must not be more than five; in fact, five was the most she ever took in one gulp.

Katie is not the type of girl who would overdose just for the pleasure it put her through, but it also released the pain she has back home. Her health was never on the line, she was healthy, and at least that's what she thinks. Katie hasn't been at the doctors since a year, which was her annual check up. But she seemed to be in a good condition, obviously not having the overdose take over her body.

Katie shook her head and broke herself from the trance, slightly panicked at the time she wasted pondering rather than working.

"This is a piece of shit," Katie grumbled as she rolled her eyes at her work. She groaned as she smashed her fist at her keyboard but wincing at the thought of it not being able to function making her have no excuse the retreat from her house- not home, it wasn't a home, it was her house.

Eventually, Katie's eyes drifted down to the bottom left of her screen where the clock took place.

_8:30 P.M_

The kick out time would be 5 o'clock, but it clearly states Katie likes to work overtime, knowing she wouldn't get paid past those hours. Ever since she landed a job the New York Press, it has given Katie an excuse to get away from her house subtly. Her usual kick out time would be Midnight, only because she would have to take the bus back, and any time past that is when the strangers and kidnappers creep out of their hidings. Better safe than sorry.

Katie took a breather: an opportunity to let her eyes daze around the place. She noticed her cubicle was the only once with the light still on, as well as only a handful amount of workers still present. Hell, all her workers in her area were long gone, leaving Katie with the quiet and serene workplace.

As Katie, tucked both of her lips in her mouth as well as a strand of her coffee stained hair behind her ear before she went back to Piece number Four. Her fingers continue to dance on the keyboard as words one by one appeared on the document.

Katie didn't allow the loud yet subtle footsteps ringing in her ear to distract her, as she was way too eager to finish her piece so that she can move on to Piece Number Five.

Katie didn't realize she was the only one in this room until she heard a husky cough and a man in a suit awkwardly standing there, although radiating confidence naturally.

Katie blinked, trying not to get the bright light from the screen distract her green eyes. She focused her full attention to the man standing in front of her, but let her hands perch on top of the keyboard, hoping he'd get the message that all she wants to do is work.

"How may I help you Mr. Wright?" Katie politely pondered, trying to stifle her laugh as the she noted that his name sounded like '_Mr. Right'_; the ideal men ladies swoon over

But she can't help but notice that Mr. Wright definitely embodies Mr. Right. He had sandy blonde, leaning towards Brown tousled hair that made ladies want to run their fingers through. With the perfect hair came the perfect, luring eyes. It's always blue; it's always blue that makes Katie swoon. He posses the most beautiful blue that it makes Katie doubt that he sold a body to get those eyes. He had killer personality and exemplifies a Prince. He's not at all cavalier, unlike-. He was a gentleman, completely taken out of girls' diary stating their perfect men.

Kate couldn't help but act flustered around him, similar to her fellow workers. She knows it's a simple crush; like crushing on celebrities. She knows nothing about him to make her say she's in love with him but all Katie knows is that she adores him, making it enough to have a crush on him; simple.

Mr. Wright shook his head with a boyish smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "Please, call me Dustin." Dustin dismissed, still ever looking polite and charming.

Katie nodded her head, which was a bad idea feeling the agonizing pain rush back to her head. She felt craving for more of her pills, but she couldn't do it in front of Dustin, knowing how embarrassing it is earning an obsession of Prescription Medication.

Dustin seemed to catch Katie wincing and he couldn't help but arch a brow and a look of concern written on his face.

"Katie, please, go home. You've been working long hours here. It's alright. Take a break. I'm sure your husband is eagerly waiting for you when you get home." Dustin suggestively stated in his thick Australian accent.

Katie winced at the thought of her husband but much less disguised it with a grim nod and a bleak smile.

"Yeah, I think I should. I actually just finished Article Number Four. I'd be happy to send it to your email as soon as I edited it which would roughly take me half an hour although-"

Katie's attempt to stay at work was shot down by Dustin's disapproval shake.

"No, no, Katie. Please, go home. I already finished my work here, and I'd hate to leave you unsupervised." Dustin pestered almost sounding like he's reprimanding Katie, but Katie knew he wouldn't go too harsh.

"But-"

"Katie, go home. You're husband must gravely miss you. Take some time. Maybe take an article off your to do list. It's not healthy abusing your body by working too much," Dustin sighed as he rubbed a temple.

"I'll give you five minutes before the lights go down, yeah?" Dustin informed Katie as he threw it off his shoulder and walked away.

Katie sighed as she grabbed her materials and shoved it down her purse. She slinked it on her shoulder and walked away.

* * *

"_**You say your love is all I need but I don't need a lot. **_

_**You say you're sorry but I know that you're not…"**_

Hesitantly, Katie put her keys in the key hole, hoping she wouldn't encounter him here by any chance.

She gingerly swiveled the door open to find her husband sprawled on the couch with Hockey blaring through the TV.

Katie blinked and kept her eyes locked on the floor, hoping he wouldn't catch her appearance. She mutely plopped her purse on the coat rack and was about to make her way upstairs until she heard _the _voice.

"Hey Kit Kat," A hoarse voice greeted Katie as she winced. She pivoted towards him and quickly pulled a mask of stone.

She gave him a flat look. "Yes, Austin?"

Austin smirked, his black hair dangling curly behind his ears. His brown eyes looked at her with humour though Katie didn't know why.

"First time I've seen you in a while."

Katie rolled her eyes, feeling the temper rising inside her. "I thought we settled we wouldn't talk to each other. We're acquaintances, maybe even lower than that, which happens to live in the same house, not home because this is not a home, but house." Katie derided as she narrowed her eyes towards Austin.

Austin grimaced, obviously allowing Katie's look to get to him. "Eh, you responded, _wifey._"

Katie gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her cool, using all her will power to not pounce on his and use her heels to dig out his eyeballs and shove it down his ass. "What? Taking a break from your law firm?"

Austin scoffed. "Do not turn the tables Katie."

Katie smirked. "Oh, I see. You finally acknowledged me. Huh? Finally got her head out of your ass?"

Austin glared at her, throwing the remote to the wall hoping it would intimidate Katie. "Shut the fuck up, Katie."

Katie feigned hurt as she chuckled humorlessly. "Got sick of me?"

Austin swiveled his head forward and inched it closer. Katie was tempted to slap his face there, but she couldn't help but feel eager to insult her husband. "Oh, you bet your ass I did."

"To hell with it! You could've ended it Austin, you know. Hell, I could. But we both know your needs." Katie snarled as she mocked her husband who used all his might not to raise his fist.

His brown eyes grew darker and his face isolated itself from anything happy and cheery. Austin pursed his lips as he clenched his jaw. "Fuck you, Katie. Don't you fucking turn the tables on me. You didn't have to agree, admit it. You _need_me."

Katie scoffed, feeling her hand ramming as she winced from the pain. She could see Austin soften and perk up at his wife's pain but quickly dismissed it as a sign of rejection. "Say whatever you want; whatever floats your boat, Jackass."

This is how their fights always work out. Katie ran up the stairs not before calling out to Austin; "I'm taking a breather asshole, not like you fucking care!"

Throughout the ride up the flights of stairs, Katie spoke some colourful words. She felt betrayed and frustrated around Austin. She hated him. She didn't love him, not even an ounce. All that was replaced by hatred and indifference.

Feeling another migraine coming along, Katie waltzed inside her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinets. She grabbed a new set of pills her doctor advised her to only take on desperate times.

Desperate times come for desperate measures.

She was warned to only take one but the pain was too much for her small figure to handle. She popped in two and a half in her mouth feeling the rush channeling through her. Katie felt that bliss inside her. She felt her whole body go numb, causing every aches she had, leave. It was beautiful. She adored this feeling.

Katie sighed and went back downstairs. Even though the medication got rid of her headache, the moment Austin's view popped up, she was automatically mad again. Feeling annoyed and peeved, as well as frustrated and annoyed, she grabbed her purse and went outside in search of a nearby bar.

* * *

"_**And just like that, I was hypnotized. I sit back, roll fat, thinking of you.**_

_** And I knew I couldn't take any more from her!"**_

_**Travis**_

Travis nibbled on the girl's bottom lip causing a moan to escape out of her. Travis smirked as she felt her hands run against his chest.

Travis' hands snaked from her upper half to her waist as he tugged her closer, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. He flashed a husky, lopsided grin before bringing his face down to her lips. He pushed her against the wall as he brought his body towards her and tightly pressed it on the girl who squealed in excitement. She ran her fingers through Travis' fluffy brown hair, one hand on his neck bringing his lips closer to his. The blonde girl then snaked her fingers down and linked it around Travis' belt loop, eagerly bringing him closer to her if that was possible. Travis stifled a laugh at the girl's eagerness, but nonetheless bit her bottom lip as he pulled her close.

She was one of his toys. One of his weekend girls. He would never commit himself to one person, not seeing the fun in that. It was against all things he believed in, and marriage was definitely out of the question.

"Gosh, Travis." The girl groaned, overly too peppy for Travis' taste. Her high pitched screamed caused him to wince, but he subtly disguised it with a seductive smile which definitely turned the girl on.

Travis didn't want to continue this any longer. He found it unbelievable how he was already bored of her. Things didn't even get heated yet and Travis just sighed, knowing that he's not even interested. Hell, he's not even interested in sleeping with her, and that what made him so surprised. He just thought she was too clingy and she certainly didn't please him enough to take it further.

Travis coughed uncomfortably, pulling away from the blonde girl's grasp who was peppering his neck with disgusting little kisses.

"What is it Sweetie?" She pondered, looking at him with those bright blue eyes.

Travis bit back a snarky comment ready to come, but instead pulled the guilt card. "I don't think we should go all the way tonight…"

The girl knitted her eyebrows and ran her fingers down his, in an attempt to make Travis change his decision. "Why not, babe?"

"You see…my grandmother is coming all the way from Florida. I have to pick her up at twelve honey." Travis forced his eyes to look puppy sick, which put the effect into motion noticing how the girl was already swooning.

"Aww, Travie, that's so adorbs! Pick up your grandma, say Hi for me. Call me, 'kay?" She picked up her things and cooed at him before flashing him a wink.

Travis fought the urge to roll his eyes as he sat back down. He nodded, watching Meaghan, or was it Samantha, walk out.

He groaned in annoyance, clearly pissed off at his choice of girls today. Travis ambled towards his fridge and pulled out an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. Travis gazed at the bottle, newly polished before walking back to the couch.

He popped open the bottle and quickly chugged on the bottle, feeling his throat tingling with pleasure. He smiled as he closed his eyes, the burning sensation his throat was feeling. Travis moaned, taking another sip of his drink before plopping his back against the couch.

He felt all his worries slowly leave at every sip he took.

He didn't bother cleaning up his mess, all his empty beer bottles scattered to the side as well as Pizza boxes thrown near the door.

Travis was never like this, an intoxicated and smashed man but he had his reasons; he had his problems. He wasn't the same. He has guilt, which he always tried to remove from the bottle.

Travis took another sip of his nip and let out a sigh of pleasure. His eyes seemed clouded as he felt the reason he was an alcoholic flood his head. He felt tears subconsciously roll down his eyes as he winced at the pain. Eager to make this once alien feeling leave, he chugged the remains of the bottle down to the last drop. Travis closed his eyes, trying to take all the contents in as she gulped it down, feeling the burn in his throat getting bigger with every sip he took.

Travis looked at the date. November 29. The next day would be the anniversary. Travis winced, feeling the tears flood out of his eyes once again.

He didn't like this feeling, the feeling of being lost and aching from the pain. He was shaking, using all his might to stop the tears and the guilt from coming, but he couldn't. He couldn't make it leave, knowing he did stand accused, and everything was his fault. He wanted it all to go away. The only answer he knew was the bottle, and so Travis walked to the kitchen fridge, scouring for a beer bottle.

Travis panicked when he couldn't find one. All the cans were empty and he groaned in frustration.

"Fuck." He breathed, slamming the fridge tight.

Desperate for another sip, he grabbed his house keys, slammed the door lock and made way to the nearest bar.

* * *

"_**It was late last night before she hit me up. Baby, don't you know nothing good ever happen after midnight?"**_

Travis pushed past the doors to reveal many drunkards dancing and groping against one another. It wasn't a pleasing sight, but Travis was desperate. He needed to vent out his feelings to someone. It was a need, not a want. He needed the pain to go away. The only solution he knew was out of the beer bottle.

Travis walked to the bar, meeting face to face with a familiar face. Before Travis can open his mouth to speak, the man smiled.

"I know your usual order, Mr. Stoll." The man politely said as he rushed to the beer section.

Travis was relieved. He didn't come here to make small talk; he came here to drink, to release the stress.

Travis nodded at the man as he passed a tall glass of Jack Daniels. Eagerly, he sipped it down his throat and sighed at the pleasure he felt.

He suddenly felt his head going dizzy and that was the best part. Losing yourself in the beer is the most satisfying feeling. It isolated yourself from the real world of pain and guilt and took you to a world of numb that vanished the pain away. It was pleasure. The burning sensation flowing through your throat is the best feeling. It beats the time with Danielle, or whatever, any day.

Travis leaned back against the counter, with the drink still in his grasp. He took a sip every five second, moaning at the pleasure it gave him. Not only was it delicious, but it was cold.

Every break Travis made, he looked up, allowing the view to take place.

He noticed girls dancing, or straddling their counterparts and that disgusted Travis more. Travis knew that if this was seven years ago, he would never step inside this place, not being able to handle the way men treated girls in this club, taking advantage of them. But if seven years ago Travis met him now, he would be disgusted and claim him to be a hypocrite, which he totally is.

Travis is not sober, he's alcoholic. He's done some pretty shitty things these past seven years. He smoked, did drugs, got drunk and many more to add to this great list. But this one thing topped it all of, causing him to be where he was now. Sure, he was a mess seven years ago, but he managed to stay in school, keep his grades above failing point and sober up every now and then. Now, now it's different. He's a College Dropout, isolated himself from his family, drifted away from his loved ones all because of one event. He would never forgive himself, which puts him where he stands now; drunk, jaded, and pathetic.

Travis looked around the room after he took a sip of his alcohol. He noticed a girl, pressed tightly against a man whose hand is perched on her ass. He arched a brow at the look of uncomfortable the girl seemed to be in. He peered his face closer as he analyzed the situation. The girl seemed wobbly, obviously drunk as Travis but he managed to sober up a tad. He's drunk as every, but at least he can sometimes control his words despite how many drinks he took. All worth the experience. The moment the guy slipped his hands underneath her dress, you can clearly see how uncomfortable the girl was.

Travis gulped and swallowed his doubts and walked over to them. The girl looked helpless yet unstable. He finally looked at her and saw her eyes; the brightest green. The man looked at him curiously and looked irrational.

"Whataya want man? I'm about to get some!" He peevishly whined as he tugged the girl closer to hm. She looked defenseless, shooting Travis pleading looks.

Travis gave him a hard stare before tugging the girl behind him. "Nothing," He shrugged before walking away, the girl giggling and reeking of alcohol.

The man seemed calm about this and grabbed himself another _bitch,_ as the man clearly put it.

Travis rolled his eyes at how pathetic the man is. His bitch? Seriously? But he can't help but feel a hypocrite himself.

Travis could smell the alcohol from the girl who is trying her best to sober up.

"So, what got you here Green?" Travis mused, looking at her with curious eyes.

The girl arched a brow. "Green?"

Travis shrugged and pointed at her eyes. The girl nodded, almost falling off her seat.

"So?" Travis urged her to answer his question.

"You expect me to spill my life story?" She groggily questioned, grabbing a drink of mine.

Travis shrugged. "It's not like you-or I-would remember this tomorrow. Better vent out our feelings we've been hoarding around to a stranger who'd forget it the next day."

"How do you know I came here for a reason? It could just be the bliss of the moment…"

"Green, everyone comes here for a reason." Travis rolled his eyes, grabbing his drink from him and took a sip of it, feeling the pleasure slipping down his throat.

"What's your impression of me first of all?" She asked, her head perched on her palm which was fixed on the counter. She blinked her eyes, trying to get her vision sorted out.

Travis twisted his lips and analyzed the girl, careful not to get distracted. He noticed the bags under her eyes which prove sleepless nights or tiredness. They're lines on her forehead that states stress and the frailness and fragile china skin of hers prove that she's been weary for a while.

"You look stressful, probably had a lot on your plate." Travis noted at her tight shoulders rather than a loose one.

The girl smirked and nodded though nearly fell of her seat.. "Ah, ding, ding, ding, someone's been paying attention in school." She started giggling, the side affect of alcohol coming towards her.

Travis chuckled, and flashed a wink. "Travis. And care to tell our story?"

"Katie. Only if you tell yours too." It seemed hesitant on her offer, but hey, she'd forget it tomorrow from the hangover she'd feel.

I shrugged and nodded, urging her to continue. She sucked in a breath.

"Austin, my husband, we aren't getting along, at all. He's an asshole, jackass, everything." Katie bitterly laughed as she continued. Travis noted that the moment she started talking about her struggles, she managed to sober up a tad and get serious, which was a serious matter she was confining him in.

"Anyway, Austin is a bitch. I was tempted to file for a divorce. We were High School Sweethearts. People always knew we would fall in love and get married one day, which we did of course. We had our honeymoon period during our married time. We married young, around eighteen.

"It was then he took a job as a lawyer, and I knew just then, he'd been sleeping around other people. It didn't really matter to me. Sure, I was betrayed. I wasn't betrayed at the fact that he cheated on me and clearly didn't love me but I was betrayed that he didn't tell me. I was long out of love at that time. It was then I asked for a divorce.

"Austin is a lawyer. He has people; people he doesn't want to get embarrassed by. He's a divorce lawyer. He claims it would be utterly humiliating for him to file for a divorce when he himself is a lawyer. The irony.

"I don't know how the hell he did it but he did. He convinced me not to, at least until he moved to another law firm where his friends wouldn't recognize him, and that's when he would divorce me.

"During that time period, I was bored. I had crushes, hell I was twenty two. People asked me out and such, but I always said no. Even though Austin cheated on me and we weren't acting like a married couple, I just couldn't be with someone knowing I'm still married. I do not want to follow in my mother's footsteps.

"I hated coming home and seeing that bastard. When a job came across, I took it and took advantage of it. Drowned myself in work, hoping not go back home. I come home around midnight, which is the time Austin is asleep. Today, he drove me insane, and so, here I am. Isolating myself from him." Katie ended, giving me a sheepish and humiliated smile as she took a sip of the drink.

Travis blinked at the long detailed response she gave him. She opened up to him pretty fast, but Travis guessed that she knew Travis would forget it in the next day.

"That's some crazy shit you got yourself into." Travis breathed. "I suggest you take on the fucking divorce. Don't let him control you, don't even tell him. Just go and file in it."

Katie chuckled, which Travis was relieved since he expected a glare. "Since when did you become a fortune cookie?"

Travis smirked and gave her a dryly look. "Your turn." Travis was hesitant by Katie's words, realizing his past really scared him.

"Relax," Katie cooed, as she took a sip of his drink "I told you mine, you tell me yours. I probably won't remember this tomorrow, but I would remember me telling you my situation. Trust me, the feeling is great. Having to vent out your feeling without getting judged since I barely know you and such. I won't judge, I promise.

Katie smiled a radiant and encouraging smile towards Travis who sucked in a breath and let it out shakily. He nodded his head and took another sip of his beer as a pep talk.

"When I was fifteen, my brother, Connor, and I were in a gang. We didn't do illegal drugs transportation or any of that. We just took out any rival gangs. You see, Connor and I never had a stable home. Our dad was often gone and so was my mom. We were basically running the house. We joined the gang for protection and the sensation of having someone take care of you; a family we never had. We also need the money to keep a stable life back home.

"Everything was swell, we had money friends in the gang and you could say Connor and I were happy. Although, we lost our innocence. Before we were in the gang, we never did drugs, smoke, or drank. We did change and we evolved. Our grades slacked off, though we kept them up the passing mark enough to not be held back.

"Bullies were scared of us, no one bothered coming near us. It was when we were sventeen that things went rocky. Connor and I didn't like the new orders from our gang leader. He insisted we take on drug transport and we were hesitant on that, as well as the death of Luke was really bad on us. Connor wanted to escape out of it. He claimed he was in love, not wanting his girl to get hurt by the gang. He wanted to live a normal life. Connor, he, he, he said we got what we wanted from the gang and we don't need their help. We evolved to our confident self.

"Connor was going to escape and I-I couldn't let him do it alone. That day, November 30, we planned on running away from the gang. But that was our biggest mistake," Travis laughed with no humor in his voice; tears sprang from his eyes as Katie stayed silent.

"You can never get out of a gang, you can't. You made an oath to them. But Connor didn't care, he wanted outs. And I'm his brother, he need me, and I needed him. That day, we took off, grabbed guns and darted the hell out of there. But they caught us. They-we had a whole shoot out. I killed someone, someone, Katie! When we thought we were free, my brother just fell down and I was, was face to face with our smug gang leader. He freaking killed Connor! And I let him! I-I should of warned him! Now here I am drunk and an alcoholic." Travis started shaking, tears ringing out of his eyes and Katie stroked his arm for support.

Travis laughed weakly. "Tomorrow is the Anniversary, Green. My brother is dead."

"Sssh…" Katie pacified him. "Trust me; it's not your fault alright? Blame your gang leader. Eventually, you wanted outsies and stuff. People make mistakes, which are what makes them human alright Travis? Trust me; Connor's glad that you're saved. That you're free from the gang. All he wanted was outs. He probably wants you sobered up and not jaded. He wants you out of this mess."

"Now who's being the fortune cookie now?" Travis teased, lightening the mood a bit. Katie smirked and chuckled.

"Feels better doesn't it? Letting out your feelings?" Katie noted, pointing out what was in Travis' head.

"Yeah, we're pretty screwed up aren't we?" Katie chuckled and nodded her head, as her voiced wavered at the end from the alcohol reeking in. She wasn't able to control the drunkard self she was soon to be like Travis, who had perfected controlling on being sober for a while. Although, Katie did seem to show that same skill when she told Travis about Austin.

"Yep," She said, popping her 'p' "But I'll be sure to take your advice. Wish me luck."

Travis let a smile tug on the corner of his lips. "Likewise."

They both engaged themselves in a conversation, a little tipsy and gushing their hearts out, just wanting someone to hear them out. They both new the other wouldn't speak of this the next day and judging is very limited. They were both in need of someone to understand, someone to take time to actually listen. They knew, the other would since they've been throughout a lot. They both doubt why they're spilling the past they've been hoarding around but the only conclusion they can possibly think of is, it's natural. Talking to each other is natural and with ease. There's no tension, making it easier to listen. Despite spill their secrets was mostly because the works of alcohol, a sober part wants to tell each other.

The two sat there, quietly talking for a couple of hours, that is until Katie spoke up;

"Well, better get going. Thanks, fortune cookie." She winked at him as she got up.

"You too, Green. Maybe we'll cross paths again?"

Katie smirked as she walked away from the bar.

"_So much for a first impression."_ She mused to herself as she took her stroll down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Read the note at the bottom if you'd like; for those who didn't understand or for those seeking curiosity. It clears up the story a bit, y'know? :**

You see, to clear your head from the confusion of this one-shot, the two never once met each other. The bar was the first time, yeah? To make things clearer, both waltz into the bar, just desperate and bitter. They both have their past, which they first doubtfully open up to one another. The ending is sort of a blur, and is a two way street. They either meet again, or not, whatever your mind wants to think is totally cool. In short, the ending is open up for grabs and for you to end yourself, to make you all satisfied. The next thing to clarify is that, it may sound peculiar opening up your life story to someone you just conveniently met at a bar, but they're drunk, they don't know what's going on and they felt an attraction to one another.

I hope it wasn't too cliche.

Sorry for any typos,spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

Thanks to my beta, BlueBerrySourStraps who is amazing and fabulous and such.

Happy Birthday Big Sis, yeah? I hope you liked it, I really do. Hope you have a great day:)

**Review?**


End file.
